the_guild_of_elyssifandomcom-20200213-history
Reylla Stonearm
History Lingivik is a small village in the mountainous region of Oúntra. Reylla was born into a herding family. She was raised with her younger sister Jodhe by their mother, Halla. Her father Frike died when she was very young, accidentally falling from an icy peak. Reylla was a self possessed child. She enjoyed guiding the herd herself, spending days in the fields with the yaks, finding the sparse patches of grass among the hills. She and her sister would often wrestle, leading to a lifelong love of close range combat. They sparred whenever they got the chance, getting pointers from people among the village. Their playing could occasionally turn mean, but the girls always made up in the end. On her 17th birthday, as is tradition, Reylla was given a dire wolf pup, one of the pack belonging to her family. As she got older, Reylla met and courted a boy called Kelle Orleikson. Kelle matched her in speed and strength, and could practically read her mind they were so in tune with each other. Reylla had her life planned out perfectly. She would continue the herd with her family, marry Kelle, and start a family in Lingivik. Tragedy doesn’t care about anyones plans, however. Reylla was far in the fields when she saw the smoke pouring above the village. Reylla could tell that this wasn’t chimney smoke. As it began pouring out above the trees, flames started licking at the sky. She ran her way all the way back, hoping to assist with the effort to put it out. By the time she reached town the fire was out, but her life would change forever. Kelle had been nearby when the fire started, and hearing the screams of those trapped inside, ran to help. He had managed to free several people, but had gone in for others and had not returned. They searched the wreckage, and found Kelle’s body. After the death of her betrothed, Reylla’s outlook changed. She felt too restless in town, every area reminding her of him. She knew that she needed to get out. Her mother, worried but supportive, gifted her the family crossbow, and her sister promised to protect the herd in her absence. Her perfect life would never happen, so she needed to figure out what her new perfect life was. The Guild sounds like a good place to start. Character Appearance Reylla is fair-skinned, 7’ 3” tall and has a large, muscular build. She has light blue eyes and very long, very messy blonde hair. She has an oval face, slightly droopy eyes, a narrow nose, and a pointed chin. Her clothes are heavy and made of fur. A notable feature is her white, sparkly teeth. Personality Reylla is known for being cheerful and engaging around her village of Lingivik. She always has a friendly word or a kind gesture, and tries to remember the lives of those around her. Reylla is patient when working with animals or children, but does not suffer fools. Reylla is stubborn, and doesn’t like to admit when she’s wrong. She’s also highly competitive, and will sometimes pursue proving herself to the detriment of her other duties. She strongly believes that any obstacle can be overcome with hard work and determination. Orientation Reylla orientation.png Skills Relationships Guild Accomplishments